


Fallen Angel, Tell Me Why

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Underground, Yandere!Levi, Yaoi, black market, for a little bit - Freeform, mafia, probably indefinite hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This world may have failed you, it doesn't give you reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life."</i> </p><p>It was almost as though Eren had never taken the time to think about what he was doing, or where it would get him. Somewhere? No. Nowhere? Not quite. It did, however, bring him right into the clutches of the Trost Underground. He may not act like it, but he's frightened, and only one person can bring him back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This World May Have Failed You

_This again?_

Eren let out a slow, quiet sigh, shifting his weight as he tried to seem like he wasn’t completely blowing off his childhood friend. Well, more like brother. He watched as blue eyes stared at him intensely, brows under his golden bangs furrowing as he tried to make his point clear.

“Eren, I know you’re still stealing. You’re smarter than this. You know there are better – safer! – ways to make money.” Armin almost sighed on his words, exasperated by repeating the same advice repeatedly. “Don’t be such an idi—“

“Fuck off, Armin! Not all of us are lucky enough to actually have an adult around to take care of us!” Eren didn’t wait for a response, knowing it was a low blow, as he turned and stormed off, grumbling under his breath.

Eren checked himself over as he walked behind the old, broken down buildings. This part of the district was in horrid disrepair, falling to thieves, whores, and the like. And it only got worse the deeper you got. This part of the district also remained in the shade of the Wall most of the day, making it great cover for a thief such as himself.

Armin was right about one thing, Eren was smart. Maybe not brilliant like the blond, but he knew what he was doing. Most people thought they should dress in all black when sneaking, but really? Eren had realized quickly that, that would just make him a dark silhouette. He needed to blend, and thus wore clothes of mottled grays and greens, a dark gray scarf around his neck to pull over his head. And at his side a small pouch full of lock-picking gear. Any self-respecting thief would know something as basic as this.

It wasn’t long before he found himself in the underground tunnels, a prospective city that had been abandoned years before he had even been born. The smell of musty, stale air assaulted his nose, and he could hear a few too many squeaking rats for his personal comfort. But more importantly, the sounds of shuffling feet and voices.

Padding almost silently Eren crouched near the corner, pulling his scarf up over his head like a hood. Peering around the corner, he spotted two men stacking heavy crates. In the glint of the gas lamps they held, his bright eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar shield with a unicorn’s visage. The Military Police. He knew that they had black market dealings, and he had just discovered a cache.

_Jackpot._

He watched as the men walked out of sight, waiting for the light from their lamps to die down. Staying crouched, he shuffled to the nearest crate. Running gloved hands over the top of the crates, his bare fingers met with smooth, fresh wood. Definitely Military Police. Kneeling in front of the crate, he dug into the pouch at his hip, pulling out the narrow pieces of metal he used for lock picking.

Eren had enough practice that it didn’t take long for him to pick the novice lock, pulling it off and dropping it silently to the side. Lifting the lid slowly, he cringed at the slight squeak of the hinges, holding his breath and waiting to see if anyone would come check. No one did.

Turning his attention back to the crate, Eren’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. “Whoa…” His word was barely more than a breath. Curious hands reached out on their own accord, removing a portion of the crates contents.

 _Guns..._ He glanced back into the crate. _And 3D maneuver gear?_ The gear was tempting, but stupid. Who was he going to sell the gear to without everyone knowing where he got it from? The guns on the other hand. Those he could hock.

Eren couldn’t help getting lost in the thoughts of how much money he could get, and what he could do with the money when he got it, as he stuffed some of the smaller guns in his bag before turning to grab the rifles. The idea of some decent money was so enticing, that he had let down his guard, and hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone until he heard a loud shout to draw him from his own mind.

Well… that and the intense pain as he was thrown against the wall, face bashing into the stone before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. And then nothingness.

* * *

“So some kid was breaking into the crates?” The man’s voice was surprisingly smooth, almost charming, and yet his appearance was completely unremarkable. His face was plain, not overly attractive nor terribly ugly, chestnut brown eyes, and mousy brown hair. All in all, he was forgettable. Which made him perfect for his position. Easy come, easy go.

He was tall, built strong, and his bare arms were covered in ink and scars. One of those well-muscled arms swung out to the side, vine sloshing out of its bottle as he offered it up to his right hand.

“Tch. Fucking idiots. Why weren’t they at their post?” The smooth, stoic voice belonged to a rather short male sipping his cup of tea, holding it by the rim and aptly ignoring the alcohol that was offered to him. He tugged the hem of his black shirt, pulling the sleeves past his wrist. “Outsmarted by some fucking brat.” He tugged his gray cloak over one shoulder, resting his forearm on a bent knee, holding the teacup by its rim and watching the steam rise from the aromatic liquid.

The boss laughed, taking another swig from his vine. “Not everyone can be as skilled as you, Levi.”

The shorter man didn’t respond, instead watching the tea swirl around his cup. Running a hand through his hair, he felt as it fell immaculately back into place, parting on the right as it had been trained to do, his fingers brushing over the soft, military-like undercut.

Before the boss could make another remark, there was a loud clatter throughout the surprisingly clean underground ‘throne room.’ Levi watched silently, his narrow, ever-encircled eyes following the ruckus that was their struggling captive. He was a noisy little shit, and pressed on his nerves.

He watched as the brat spewed obscenities and empty threats. He was at a disadvantage and if he was going to be able to escape, he would’ve already done so. But damn did the fucker have spirit. He kept his steel-blue eyes on the young man, very young. He looked to be half Levi’s age.

He was surprisingly attractive. Lean body, tanned skin, thick, shaggy hair. But what was really captured Levi’s attention? _Those eyes_... This little shit that was stealing from them had the most beautiful Caribbean-green eyes. Large, long-lashed, passion-filled, _beautiful_ green eyes.

Levi stood gracefully, setting down his teacup in the process. His black pants hugged his body, fitted but not suffocating, and his knee-high boots were silent as he walked toward Eren. He studied him with insomnia-ridden eyes, surprisingly threatening for his height. The brat was still shouting incessantly, and Levi had to give him credit. Kid had balls.

“Not bad.” Levi’s sultry voice seemed to drowned out the brat’s yelling.

Levi could almost have laughed at the glower that came from the thief. If looks could kill.

“What do you mean ‘not bad’? I managed to break into your cache, didn’t I!?” His voice was a cross between an animalist yell and a childish tantrum.

Levi quirked an eyebrow, shifting his weight as he studied him for a moment before the room echoed with the resounded _thwack!_ as the leather of his boot became intimate with Eren’s mouth, blood dripping from soft lips. He couldn’t deny a certain sense of satisfaction as he watched the body slink to the ground, breathing heavily.

Crouching, he grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair, lifting Eren’s head to examine his face before he fell into unconsciousness.

“Shitty brat…”


	2. It Doesn't Give You a Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi couldn't do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **mc_jaeger:** OH MY GOD FINALLY.

“So, what do you propose we do with him?”

It had been an hour and a half since Levi had knocked the brat unconscious, and since then, he’s been out. The shorter male turned to glance at his boss, an unreadable expression covering his face with cold eyes. “You’re asking me?”

“Of course.”

“Well,” Levi shrugged. He didn’t care what happened to the kid despite being mildly impressed with how he had managed to outsmart some of their men and actually break into the crates. “'Killing him is always an option.”

“That is true, but he could be a valuable addition. He’ll need practice, but—”

“Hold on, are you suggesting we keep him?” Levi furrowed his eyebrows and snorted at the thought. “That’s a terrible idea. More blood on our hands.”

“Or less,” The boss pointed out, taking a sip of his drink, refilled about half an hour ago.

Levi didn’t respond. Instead he looked over to the unconscious teenaged thief lying curled up on the ground. _Honestly,_ he thought, _did you really think you could do this?_ He walked over to the boy and stared down at him, his intimidating blue eyes scanning the boy’s face. The blood that had stained the boy’s lips had dried, leaving an ugly red paint stream down his chin.

“Come now, Levi,” The smooth voice behind him was almost enough to make Levi jump. “With the way you’re looking at him right now, seems you’re considering it. Are you?”

“That depends.” His answer came out roughly. He nudged the boy’s shoulder with the toe of his boot, rolling him over to a twisted-looking position, legs still curled with his knees pointed toward his face, hips and waist turned with his back now mostly flat on the ground.

A twisted smile marked the man’s face. “On?” He sounded more amused than Levi was comfortable with.

“Who you want to look after the shit so he doesn’t actually steal and bail on us.” The response was quickly followed by a sharp turn, the shorter male jabbing a pointed finger toward his boss. “No, don’t even think about it you fucker.”

With a husky laugh from his boss that made Levi want to hang the man with the wire cord of 3D maneuver gear, he closed his eyes and shook his head. “You assume things too quickly. What did you think I was going to say?”

“You want me to be responsible for the little shitstain?”

“If you insist, by all means.”

“I didn’t request the job.” Levi nearly growled and stepped toward the man, still pointing his finger at him, his expression turning into a deep scowl. “Why don’t you do it if you think we should keep him?”

“I have more important things to do than look over a child, Levi. Besides, you’re the best choice for the job; kick him around a few times and you’ll have your own little servant if you so desire.”

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to take care of this kid.”

The amusement left the man’s tone; his eyes narrowed and he stood. “Well then kill him, as we have no use for him otherwise.”

Levi and the man shared a fierce moment of eye contact before the shorter man lowered his hand and half-turned to look at the boy behind him. He was still out cold. Turning the full way, Levi stepped over the boy and began making his way out of the ‘throne room’.

“Levi,” His boss called out to him and he stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Where are you going? Make your decision.”

“I already did.” He said flatly before disappearing from sight.

Minutes went by and silence was followed by sounds of objects being tossed around and clanking against others echoing, bouncing off the stony walls until Levi had found what he wanted and returned into the room with a sword torn from the wire of one of the old and broken maneuvering gears.

“Why not get a dull one? He broke in, after all, it’ll be more fun for you that way, won’t it?”

“There’s nothing fun about killing people” Levi shot back flatly before his stride ended and he was beside the boy again. He pushed the boy (mostly his legs) fully onto his back, his whole front side facing upward and his legs no longer twisted and turned. He then looked at the blade in his hand and let out a harsh sigh before narrowing his eyes at the end of the blade and pointing it at the boy’s chest.

“Killing him while he’s out cold? Hmn,” His boss murmured. “You’re too nice, Levi.”

Ignoring the other man, Levi placed the flat end of the blade against the teen’s chest as though he were just going to cut into him like a piece of meat. That’s all people are in this fucking world anyway, meat; a meal, rather, to either the fucking beasts that tried to get through the Walls, or to each other when succumbing to the need to kill and sacrifice for the sake of themselves. Levi sneered and gripped the handle of the sword tightly. 

He was going to do it. 

He had to do it.

He could do it.

The teen shifted slightly and whimpered unconsciously under the sharp blade.

Levi couldn’t do it.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes with arms bound behind him by thick leather straps. His fingers scraped gingerly against the back of the cold wall he had been placed against, his head tilting sleepily to the right with drool running down his chin absentmindedly. 

His vision cleared up and he could feel the pain in his mouth. At first, confusion ran through him, but it was quickly replaced with a shudder of rage as he remembered what happened and where he was. As though thinking the leather straps could be ripped apart as easily as paper, he moved his arms and wrists viciously. However, it was no use and he let out a growl of irritation.

 _I’m so fucked. This is bad. Very bad._ He cringed. _‘Not bad’,_ Eren recalled the male from before about his savage stare and acidic tone. He remembered the boot that had rendered him unconscious, and the face that wielded it. Those grey-blue eyes would forever be burned into his memory and he shivered at the cold stare that violated his thoughts.

He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was still in the same room where he had been knocked out. The only difference now is that he was alone. He could feel the coldness of the Underground and it made him shiver.

_I’m in way too deep. Maybe I should have listened to Armin._

Eren leaned forward, his back leaving the wall, and turned his head as much as he could to see the straps that held his wrists together. They were a deep shade of brown, colored the same shade as dark chocolate. _These are maneuvering gear straps…_ he thought. _Why would they waste these on tying me up?_

Footsteps on cold stone interrupted Eren’s thoughts and he looked up. The man—the man with the face, the one that had knocked him into unconsciousness—stood several feet away from him now, sword in hand. His icy stare shot chills down Eren’s spine and as strong as the boy tried to look on the outside, he was scared shitless on the inside.

“Are you going to kill me?” Was all he could manage past the attempted growls and half-whimpers that mixed with his voice.

Levi just stared at him. He stared at him with those eyes. _If looks could kill,_ was all Eren was able to think at the moment. Then the man opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he just sucked in a breath by his lips and made his way toward the boy slowly, sword pointed downward.

_I’m going to die here._

“What did you think you’d accomplish?” A smooth voice silently hissed down at him. Eren kept his eyes on the blade.

“Are you going to kill me?” Eren repeated, stronger this time.

Levi shrugged. “Maybe.”

Even though Levi didn’t even move, even though the sword didn’t sway from its position, even though everything was momentarily calm, Eren flinched. The way the tone of his voice and the _flow_ of that word hit him. Eren was suddenly horrified.

Maybe.

Maybe?

What did that mean?

Was Eren just dead meat at this point?

Was this man going to end him when he didn’t expect it?

“What is your name?”

The boy’s eyes snapped up from the bright glint of the blade and he stared up at Levi. Their gazes locked, ocean green clashed with clouded steel, and for a split second, everything stopped. Eren couldn’t get his mouth to work as it had grown dry and he seemingly forgot how to breathe. He reprimanded himself mentally; _those eyes are going right through me._

“What is your fucking name.” Levi repeated, no commanded this time.

Eren had to force himself now. He didn’t want to look at the blade, but Levi’s eyes were no better a place to stare down in search of hope of living. _Maybe. Maybe I’ll die. Maybe I’ll live. What was my name? Say it, idiot._

“It’s… it’s Eren.”


	3. You Are My Savior In My Time Of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi goes all sasuke on some bitch ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **kirschnickerdoodle ::** look who finally wrote chapter 3. neigh neigh mother fucker.

"What's your fucking name?" Levi's voice was cold, impatient. He looked down and swore he saw nothing but confusion. What, had the little shit really forgotten his own name?

"It's… it's Eren."

"Eren…" The name rolled off his tongue and left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was almost… disappointing. Such a beautiful face, all that passion, and his name was _Eren_? Those bright eyes looked up at him, no longer with fear, but with anger. He was challenging him. _A worthless stray really shouldn't challenge the beta._

"So this is the deal, brat," Taking slow steps, his short legs seeming longer than they really were, he circled around behind Eren, who watched him until his head couldn't turn any further. "See, my boss – he's the alpha around here – has given me the option of killing you," the whir of a blade slicing the air as he twirled it casually was unmistakable in the near-silence. "So, I thought, you might be useful – as a slave."

"Fu—"Eren was cut off as Levi slammed his foot down onto the chain between his wrists, pulling his hands to the ground and forcing the back of his head to slam into the short man's knee. A gasp forced its way from those lips, along with spittle, and those green eyes widened in shock and pain. Levi couldn't help but smirk, pleased.

"You will do as I say, you shitty brat," He pressed the flat of his stolen blade to the supple flesh of the boy's neck, "Or I'll slit your throat and leave you as fodder for the other strays." Levi let out a velvety chuckle as green eyes defiantly glared at him. Grabbing a fistful of dark brown hair he yanked Eren's head back further, leaning in close and lowering his voice. "Do we have an understanding?" He pressed the dull of the blade harder against the skin, a warning about as subtle as a brick to the back.

Eren swallowed hard, angry and scared. "Yeah…" His reply was a hushed mutter.

"What was that?" Levi yanked his hair a little harder.

"Yes, I get it. Fuck!"

Throwing him to the ground by his hair, Levi stood over him. "Good." He took a step back, shifting his weight to one leg and crossing his arms, looking down at his charge with a bored expression. "Get up."

Eren stared up at him, breathing heavy with his face on the ground, blood seeping from his lips which had reopened, and hands bound behind his back. If looks could kill. The brunet lifted his face, Levi's lip twitching as he fought a smile as he thought the wild dog was already obeying. Much to his disgust, the boy spit at his feet, bloody saliva speckling the toe of his boot.

"Gross." Closing the gap between them, careful to step over the spittle, he thrust his foot into the brunet's side, wiping off the tip of his boot in the process. The boy coughed, bloody saliva flying from his lips. Grabbing him by the hair he dragged him to his feet, pulled his head back toward him. "When I give you an order, you follow it you piece of shit." Not giving him a chance to argue, he grabbed the neck of his shirt, under his hairline, and dragged him forward.

He led him down the dimly lit corridors of the underground city, shoving him forward each time he dragged his feet. For only being five-foot-three Levi managed to move through the hallways with surprising haste. It wasn't long before he pulled a rod-iron door open, shoving Eren inside and making sure he did it with enough force for him to smash into the wall.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, he bashed that pretty face into the stone wall with enough force to bust open the thin skin under his eyebrow. "Now, you cunt, you get to stay in your _cage_ until I decide I need some _entertainment_. And I swear to the fucking Maria if you piss yourself you will be licking this cell clean." Turing on his heel, he slammed the door shut, snapping the padlock closed.

Stepping around the corner, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and ankles crossed casually. _Well, brat, it's in your court now._ A few minutes passed, the hallway echoing with the sound of Eren banging his cuffs on the iron bars, and throwing his weight into it in hope of faulty hinges. Futile.

It grew quiet and Levi could just see the teen shuffling around as he found the small pieces of metal within arm's reach of the bar. It was intentional, of course. An elated gasp, the chinking of metal as deft hands picked the lock on his cuffs, the heavy restraints clanking to the floor. Next he quickly worked open the lock and opened the door just enough to squeeze through, cringing at the squeak. Quick on his feet, the brunet burst around the corner, soon finding himself flat on his face.

The sound of Levi's hands clapping slowly filled the corridor, Eren's tense shoulders visibly sinking. "Well done, that was quicker than expected."

Eren pushed himself up, looking up at the steel-eyed man. "You did that on purpose."

Levi snorted. "Well yeah. You think the Trost Underground would really let a shit like you break out so easily?"

Eren sighed, defeated but not broken, and looked stubbornly at Levi. "What now? Gonna kill me?"

"That's right. I'm going to kill your bitch ass the first moment you actually show some potential." His voice almost sounded cheery if it wasn't for the fact that it was just dripping with sarcasm. "Get up. Come with me."

He disappeared into the dark hallway, not waiting to see if Eren followed him. If he made a break for it, he'd be killed on sight. It was that simple. Kid was smart enough to figure it out, too. When Eren caught up to him, Levi threw a damp rag at him. "Clean yourself up. That's disgusting."

* * *

Over the next week Levi led his charge around, teaching him the ways of the thief. He explained the basics of each branch of the underground, teaching the brat what he thought he should know; Eren followed, albeit cautiously. The teen had made several attempts to escape, all of them complete and utter failures. Futile effort, that. Eventually the teen accepted his place, after a few too many kicks to the teeth.

It was during the second week that Levi realized he wasn't the only one kicking around his charge, using his method of negative reinforcement to 'train' the new recruit. A twinge of irritation shot through him at the obvious encroachment on his territory. Because of this, he decided it was time to teach his stray how to defend himself.

"Look, kid. Anyone shorter than you is going to have an advantage on that shitty ass of yours. You've got the strength and height to take care of yourself against someone your height or bigger. But smaller?" He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Anyone smaller than you is going to be faster, all they have to do is get to a weak spot and you're fucked."

Noticing the arrogant expression on Eren's face, he proved his point and slipped past is defenses to easily topple him. Looking down at him, foot on his chest and arms crossed, he clicked his tongue. "See what I mean, shitty brat? Gotta keep your defenses up in front of you, and once they get close enough, use your reach to your advantage." He kept his eye on the boy, waiting for his nod of understanding. Once he got it, he removed his foot and pointed toward the ceiling. "Up." Eren did as told.

"Aww, look at Levi's puppy. He's such a good boy, isn't he?" The underlings made jokes like this often, and every time it got Eren riled up. Clenching his fists he started toward them, walking past Levi. Without turning, he let out a simple but firm command.

"Leave it."

Eren stopped in his tracks, stepping backward toward Levi but not taking his eyes off the offenders. They laughed harder as they headed out of the training room. "He even follows dog commands."

* * *

Week three was different. It started the same, with the jabs from the other guild members, and training from the short man. Levi had taken notice as the taunts became more aggressive in nature, and found himself actually growing in concern over the naïve young man that was his charge.

Because of the increased threat, Levi had increased Eren's defensive and offensive training skills. Teaching him how to disable, how to kill. Sure, they used fake weapons because Eren was an excitable shit and would probably stab himself in the eye or something. But even with wooden weapons, he didn't take it easy and left his protégé bruised and bleeding.

"Are you even trying, brat?" Levi tossed the wooden katana into the air, catching it by the handle casually.

"Fuck, I've been here for three weeks, half of which you –"

"Aw, look at the poor puppy." "Doesn't want to hurt his new owner. How sweet."

Levi gave the onlookers the stank eye, his steely eyes narrowing to slits, ever unflinching. "Out." He spoke again before they could even begin their protest. "Out, now!" His eyes followed them, waiting until they left, the rod-iron door closing behind them and their light disappearing around the corner.

"Um tha—"

"Again."

"Hey, I'm trying to –"

" _Again_." It was almost a growl.

Eren rolled his eyes and licked his lips, and Levi fought a smirk at his obstinance. The ocean-eyed teen rushed him, his mentor easily side-stepping him, lifting his leg behind him and planting a firm, flat-footed kick to his lower back, just enough to throw him off balance. The brunet stumbled, hopping on one foot before spinning back toward his challenger. He rushed him again, his anger getting the better of him, and once again the raven side-stepped him, a delicious _thwack!_ echoing in the chamber as he swung the sword into the back of the taller male's legs, causing him to fall onto all fours.

Levi found himself admiring the brunet's form as he clenched his fists, slamming one into the ground. He was lean, taut, with naturally tanned skin, grabbable hair, and he had seen him shirtless enough times to know that part of him desperately wanted to taste that glorious back. A growl pulled him out of his thoughts, but before he could recover Eren was on him, pushing him against the wall hard, the katana falling from his grasp as tanned hands grasped his wrists.

Stunned, he narrowed his steely eyes and looked up into those green ones. They just screamed 'I win' and it pissed him off. And it pissed him off that Eren was close enough for him to feel the heat from his body. And he was pissed that he could smell the cinnamon on the brunet's lips. He felt his tongue slide across his own lips and before he realized it, he leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against the younger male's.

Eren pulled back, stunned and flushed, and noticed Levi's smirk too late. Before he could react, the raven hooked a leg behind the taller male's knee and pushed hard against his shoulder. The smirk didn't leave his lips as he watched him fall flat on his back, eyes wide and gasping as the air was pushed from his lungs.

Kneeling over him, Levi almost chuckled. "Don't let your guard down, shitty brat." He stood, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. "Go clean yourself up. Disgusting." Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the training hall, leaving Eren to make his way through the underground city on his own for the first time.

* * *

Eren lay on the floor trying to catch his breath. His arm was over his face, eyes closed tight as he tried to figure out what the fuck had just happened. Levi… Levi had kissed him… and what was that look on his face. Disappointment? Was he disappointed in Eren? Why did he care if he was or not?

Pushing himself up, he ran his fingers back through his hair and found that it was, indeed, sweaty. "I guess I really should get cleaned up…" He mumbled, pushing to his feet and heading out through the same rod-iron door that the jerks from earlier had ran away through. They followed Levi's orders like frightened pups, so why were they always giving him such shit. Just because he was new? Because he was young?

Before he realized it his feet had carried him back to his room, if it could be called that. It was scarcely more than the cell he had originally been thrown in, the only difference being the small water basin and pipe that he could use to at least somewhat clean himself. He sighed, entering the chambers and leaving the door open – what did it matter, the iron bars didn't exactly provide privacy.

Pulling the rope, he waited as he watched clear, crisp water fill the bowl. It was always cold, but at least it was clean and more than drinkable. Shutting off the tap, he dipped his hands into the chilled water, forming a cup with them and bringing it to his face. He repeated this several times, scrubbing his skin with his fingers and pushing his hands through his bangs, pushing the dripping locks from his face. Turning the tap on once more, Eren filled his palm and brought the water to his lips, swallowing hard around his dry throat.

His fingers lingered on his lips as he remembered the heat and faint taste of Levi on them. _Why did he…? Was it really just some tactic…._ His thoughts were cut short as pain burst through his face, finding his cheek pressed painfully into the age-roughened stone wall. His shoulder screamed with hurt as his arm was pulled behind his back, threatening to be dislodged. He couldn't breathe and he wasn't sure if it was from the fall he had taken or from the much-larger-than-his-body pressed against his.

"You're always such a good little mutt, aren't you? Doing exactly as you're told. I'm sure you give that pipsqueak whatever he wants, let him do whatever he wants to you."

Eren forgot how to breathe as he felt something hard press against his ass, and he knew exactly what this piece of shit was not so subtly hinting at. Green eyes widened as he felt a hand tug down the back of his pants, cold air brushing against his skin.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll enjoy the pain." The sneer was audible in his voice.

"Fuck, no, get off you piece of shit I will fucking shove this box cutter up your ah-!" Eren gasped as he felt a finger push into him, pain flashing behind his eyes.

* * *

Levi sighed, running his fingers back through his hair, knowing it would fall back into place. _I never should've let the brat go back alone, the shit probably tried to escape. Just making sure he's still there._ The raven rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, calling bullshit on himself. As he neared the cell they had assigned Eren, he couldn't ignore the angry yelling followed by a strangled scream. Pain.

Rounding the corner, he didn't even pause as he stepped through the threshold, grabbing the taller man by the back of his shirt and throwing him into the bars. The metal shifted and rang, sound echoing through the hollow hallways. Pulling the thug down to his height by his hair, he slammed his kneecap into the man's nose, blood splattered on his pants as he watched him fall through the door way, obscenities spilling from his lips.

Levi turned back to Eren, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Before he could ask if he was all right, Eren flinched in pain and shifted to cover himself. Even so, he hadn't moved fast enough and the steel-eyed man had seen the traces of blood smeared on his cheeks. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he approached the man, foot connected with a rib as soon as he was within leg's reach.

Anger roiled in his stomach, eyes glowered and teeth bared. Levi was nearly a foot shorter than the bigger man, and that meant absolutely nothing to him as he grabbed a wrist in each of his hands, his long fingers gripping tight. Placing a foot between his shoulder blades, he tugged, savoring the pained groan of panic that pushed from beneath him.

"You need to learn not to touch things," His words shifted more into a growl as he pulled on the arms he held onto, "that don't belong to you." With a satisfying _pop!_ Levi felt the body beneath his foot shift, his arms pulled unnaturally far behind his back. Grinning, he pushed against him with his foot, watching as he fell forward, arms limp at his side.

He stepped over the body, back into Eren's cell. Green eyes looked at him, wide, with some sort of mixture of awe and fear. "Well?" The brunet's attention snapped to him, clear he hadn't heard him. "Are you all right?" It was obvious by the look in his eyes what his answer was going to be.

* * *

The following weeks passed by slowly, mostly uneventful. Word had spread quickly about Levi's retaliation on the guild member who had attacked Eren. No one had reprimanded him for it, nor had they bothered to tell him what happened to the cunt. He knew he had survived, and somehow doubted they kicked him out. Generally you left in a body bag and no other way. It was too much risk to let a lowly member roam free.

A small snort filled the quiet chambers, a smile quirking the corner of Levi's lips. _Like anyone would try to do anything to me anyway._ It was a well-known fact that the short man was, in fact, the strongest and most skilled of them all. Even more so than their boss. If he had wanted, he could've offed the boss and taken over, no questions asked. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to run this motley guild. He didn't much know what he wanted to do at all anymore.

Arms crossed over his chest, he leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh. He had become an omnipresent shadow around Eren, sticking close to him ever since the incident. He often shot him worried glances, only to receive confused or angry glares. Or the brat avoided looking at him all together, as he was now. Curled on his side, reading a book in silence, trying not to notice Levi's presence.

Sighing inwardly, he watched the boy fidget. "Are you all—"

"Why did you do that…?" Eren's voice came out quiet; he didn't lower the book or turn his eyes from the pages.

Levi's eyes wandered over him, studying him, studying his intentional aversion. "Do what?"

Eren chewed the inside of his lip, the hand holding the book twitching in frustration. "Everything. Yelling at those guys. The kiss. Ripping that guy's arms out."

Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, a distinct _tch!_ sound coming from his lips. "I was saving your ass. Literally. Next time I'll enjoy the fucking show." He wasn't looking at Eren anymore.

The bed squeaked as Eren shifted, rising from it. Levi kept his eyes forward and down, the ever-present guardian with no fucks to give. The taller male loomed nearby the raven, blocking out the light from his room's lamp.

"And the kiss?"

Levi looked at him, unflinchingly. "Just a way to catch you off-guard."

"I don't believe you."

Levi didn't respond to the quiet words, didn't look away, a forced expressionlessness overtaking his face. He saw Eren's brows furrow, his eyes filled with determination and anger and… was that hurt? He felt the neck of his shirt tighten, a hand jerking him forward by it until he felt his lips meet another's. He felt his core churning, eyes looking at the out-of-focus pair in front of him, shut tight below angry eyebrows. He felt himself relaxing and pulled back, finding himself against the wall with a hand still holding the neck of his shirt. Green eyes focused down on him, a snarl on the lips that were on his mere seconds earlier.

"Levi, don't you feel anything at all!?"

Steel blue eyes stared up to meet angry, desperate green ones. "No." Without hesitation, he turned and left the room, disappearing around the corner. He heard a loud clatter from the chambers, an angry Eren likely throwing something.

Levi paused as another guild member passed, their eyes studying each other. He waited, listening as the man ordered Eren to follow him, that 'boss wanted to see him.' It was unusual that someone else would seek out the young man instead of his keeper, and his cold eyes followed the pair as they walked past him.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh, thinking back over the past few weeks, since the incident. He had watched Eren struggle. Watched him fight for sleep that evaded him, and the sleep he did get was often haunted. He watched as he pushed through the days immediately following, the painfully slow healing. He noticed how he'd flinch when certain people would get too near, or look at him certain ways, or even just a certain tone of laughter. It didn't matter how much he trained the boy, or how naturally skilled a thief he was, this was _not_ his world.

"Fuck!" He whisper-yelled, slamming the side of his fist into the wall before turning and following Eren and his guide to the throne room.

As he entered, Levi's eyes darted around the room, taking in everything with that once quick glance. His vision quickly narrowed and focused on the 'king' that sat upon the throne, before him a young stray. He couldn't ignore the way his boss was smirking, that charming, charismatic glint in his eyes, that velvety tone in his voice. That same manipulative tone that he had used to lure Levi into this lifestyle, and he watched as Eren seemed to fall for the same trick, completely unaware.

Stopping in the middle of the room, he cleared his throat. It seemed unnaturally loud, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Levi? What is it, can't you see I'm bu—"

"I'm leaving." He kept his eyes on his boss, who didn't seem to understand. "I quit." The room grew silent, only to be filled with overwhelming laughter that erupted from his boss' mouth. Levi kept his eyes steeled, unrelenting. "I mean it, I'm out. I'm leaving. I'm done."

He watched as his boss shifted on his throne, more focused, as he considered the situation. He would let Levi go. He didn't have a choice. If Levi really wanted to go, he would go or die trying, and he'd sure as fuck take his boss down with him.

Slowly, the man on the throne nodded in agreement. "Fine."

Levi looked away callously, gesturing toward the green eyed teen that was looking at him so betrayed. "And I'm taking my prized bitch with me."


	4. I See The Angels, I'll Lead Them To Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks that clean and cook together stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **mc_jaeger:** 4 months later and the hiatus is over. i am so sorry this took so fucking long guys, holy shit.

The looks he received from the handful of others in the “throne room” varied from fearful expressions to surprised and shocked. Not to mention the stare he could feel boring into his back courtesy of Eren. When he wasn’t graced with a response from the boss, Levi took it as permission—weather or not it was—to leave. 

He took Eren by the wrist and led him past the lackeys that were gathered near the entrance.  He half expected Eren to protest or try to pull his arm away, but the teen did nothing. Not even a noise came from the younger’s mouth until they were mere steps away from Eren’s room.

“Why are we leaving?”

Levi ignored his question; the answer should have been obvious. “Just hurry and get your shit together.”

Eren sighed and stepped into the small room that he had been living in for the past while, gathering his lock-picking gear, the change of clothes Levi had given him, and the book he had probably read fifteen times. When he walked out of the room, managing to tuck everything under his right arm, Levi held out a small but sharp blade to him.

“What’s this?” The teen reached out to take the weapon from the black haired man and he examined the sharpness of the steel object when he had it.

Levi turns his back to the boy and began walking off, expecting Eren to follow, which he did. “It’s a dagger. I thought that would be obvious.”

“Well, yeah,” Eren followed the man close to his heels like a puppy. “I can see that. I mean what is it for.”

Being sarcastic was one of the few things Levi enjoyed, and the brat made it really easy to respond in such a way almost every time he spoke. “Stabbing someone. If you have to. It’s for protecting yourself, if you couldn’t figure that out.”

Eren only rolled his eyes.

They arrived at Levi’s quarters in a silent manner, minutes after leaving Eren’s. It was bigger, at least three times the size—length and width—of Eren’s “room”, with much nicer furniture that actually counted as furniture. Admittedly, the teen was a bit jealous, though he knew that Levi being the boss’s second-in-command gave him some pretty fucking great benefits.

“Close that gaping hole you call a mouth. You’ll attract flies if you don’t.”

Shutting his mouth, Eren watched as Levi moved around the room at a fast pace to gather the things he would take with him to… wherever the fuck they were going. While Levi placed some clothes, weapons, and what looked to be like a few canisters of cleaning supplies and twin dusters, Eren couldn’t help but notice how clean Levi’s room seemed to be from the rest of Trost Underground. Yes, he knew no person—not even those living beneath Trost like he, the other lackeys, Levi, and the boss—would want to live in filth, but Levi took it to a whole other level.

Levi tossed a pale brown knapsack in Eren’s direction. “Put your stuff in there so you don’t get it dirty.”

Eren obeyed the order and once his possessions were dumped into the knapsack Levi walked out of the room, once again expecting Eren to follow at his heels. They walk through the hallway, silent and eyes forward as not to make any eye contact with the passing lackeys. Being that the story about the incident with the guild member and Eren had passed around so quickly within the day it happened, the lackeys didn’t even try to meet their eyes.

Nobody tried to stop them as they approach the tunnels that led out of the underground society, and Levi couldn’t help the suspicious feeling bubbling in the center of his chest. He carried one of his own blades—bigger than the one he had given to Eren—closely to his side, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, giving an almost ghostly glow to his already pale skin.

The teen wanted to ask his unanswered question from earlier, but as they approached the almost blinding opening that lead to the surface, he felt an overwhelming sense of joy fill his young body. He didn’t stay at Levi’s heels much longer, running around the older male to embrace the sunlight he had missed so much. He didn’t care how rundown this part of his world looked—it was more home than Trost Underground could ever be.

He let the sunlight hug and warm his body as Levi approached him. When he saw Levi squinting his eyes tighter than they normally were, he couldn’t help the bubbly almost child-like giggle that rose from his chest and passed his lips. Not that his own eyes didn’t have to adjust, but it was funny, really, to see Levi momentarily blinded by the bright sun. The underground was well-lit, but it was still dark, cold, and ugly. Eren never realized how much he could miss the sunlight, and in only a few weeks.

“Jesus, you really are a fucking puppy.” Levi walked past him. He scanned their surroundings which consisted of rundown buildings and houses that had long since been abandoned and most likely filled with rodents. Eren ignored his comment, throwing his arms out and letting the sun warm him through his sleeves. “Come on, would you? I don’t want to watch you prance in the sun like a fairy all day.”

When Eren continued to ignore him, Levi considered punishment. He thought about grabbing the brat by his hair and dragging him to their unknown destination, maybe kick his face in again. With a sigh, he discarded the thought and pulled Eren along by the collar of his shirt.

After a while they joined the hustle and bustle of the inner district, farther away from the underground’s entrance than Levi had been in years. Most of the people ignored them, some passing strange glances toward them, but nobody spoke to them. They make the most of their commoner appearance and try to keep from standing out.

A child’s giggle not too far away distracted Eren and he finds the urge to run, to play, like a child, because he hasn’t been able to be childish for a month. However, he knows straying away from Levi would be a bad idea, so he keeps his head down, watching the man’s feet in front of him.

* * *

“I’m hungry.” Were the first words Eren had spoken when they had left the underground.

Levi remembered the brat eating breakfast that morning, though the energy given to him from the small amount of food had no doubt been burned through during their trek. Sadly, he didn’t have any food for the kid, not right now at least.

“Shut up and keep walking.”

Eren whined but continued on behind the man. Levi didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to get hungry as well. The difference between Eren and Levi, however, was that Levi could go a long time without feeling the need to whine about being hungry.

In the distance they could see a small cabin surrounded by tall grass and overgrown weeds with a large, beautiful weeping willow tree standing proudly in the yard. Eren smiled his heart filling with warmth at the sight of the tree. He remembered the one that sat beside the stream by his old home and how he and Armin would sit under it and read about the ocean.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cabin; the weeds reached Eren’s mid-thigh, almost reaching Levi’s hips, and the blade made a good weed-whacker up to the door. Eren didn't ask who lives here, or if Levi even knew, as the man moved over toward the window. It was covered in a thick coat of dust that was accompanied by a cobweb, and as Levi blew the dust away to get a look inside, it was easy to tell the place has been without inhabitants for a while.

“Well fuck.” Levi mumbled. He moved back in front of the door and touched the grime covered knob. With no luck opening the door, he took a step back.

Eren grinned, feeling it was his time to shine. “Oh, I got it!”

He had the knapsack halfway off his back before Levi lodged his blade between the door and the frame, feeling for the lock, and eventually breaking it. It wasn’t very sturdy, having been out of use for quite a while, it was worn down and practically too useless to be used for its original purpose.

The older man pulled his sword from its place nestled between the wood, and turned the knob again. The door opened with a loud, slightly unsettling creak, and then Levi stepped inside. Eren noted by the look on Levi’s face that the man wasn’t too pleased with the condition of the inside of the cabin.

Dust, dirt, and cobwebs practically engulfed the interior, not to mention _whatever that fucking was that smell_.

“Fuck me sideways…” Levi grumbled.

Eren quirked a brow at him as the man pulled his own knapsack off. He took out the dusters and the different kinds of cleaning supplies— _so I was right! It was cleaning junk!_ Eren thought—and placed them on the equally as dusty table.

“What’s all that stuff for?” Eren hums. Levi shoots him an exasperated glare. “I mean… are we gonna clean this whole place?”

Levi hands Eren one of the twin dusters and points at each canister on the table, naming off their purpose one by one. “This one is for windows. This one is for floors. This one is for the furniture. Do not use the duster on the windows or the floors.” The brunet makes a mental note of each. “Get rid of the webs and then start on the windows.”

The teen wanted to be surprised at how serious Levi was about the way he wanted the place cleaned, but he honestly wasn’t. Not after seeing the man’s room earlier. He nodded, moving along to clear the cobwebs. 

* * *

 

Orange sunlight shined through the clear windows and shimmered across the smooth wood floor almost enough to show a reflection. Three candles sat on a long thin table that was pressed up close to a wall beneath a mirror, their flames dancing with their reflections.

Eren stood in the now-near-spotless kitchen with Levi while water boiled in a pot on the stove. They were surprised to find canned foods that had yet to parish waiting for them in the pantry. It was mostly vegetables such as carrots and green beans, but they were lucky enough to come across three perfectly edible canned meats.  It was nice, to say the least, that they had gotten the entire cabin cleaned virtually spotless at a reasonable dinner time.

Levi said nothing as he cut up the canned carrots on the cutting board with the blade he gave Eren—“that blade I gave you is cleaner than anything you’ve ever owned and I will use it to cut these carrots, or you can starve for all I care”—and Eren waited for him to pass it along so he can open one of the canned meats.

And when dinner was finished, it was delicious. They only had to share with each other instead of an entire union of greedy assholes who went for seconds before some even had their firsts. They didn’t talk as they ate; Eren made the mistake of trying to initiate conversation which granted him a very heavy worded lecture on why it’s disgusting to speak with your mouth full.

When they had finished, they washed the dishes in silence. While cleaning earlier, Levi had announced there was only one bed, and Eren wasn’t sure what they would do about that, later figuring he would just sleep on the sofa he had cleaned so well.

By the time everything was dried and put away, the sun had set and both Levi and Eren were tired. Eren pushed himself into the den area and plopped down on the sofa, exhausted.

“Are you going to sleep?” Levi asked, louder than Eren expected to hear his voice. The teen looked up to see Levi leaning over him a bit, his eyes narrowed.

“Um… if that’s okay.”

Levi nodded. “Alright. Sleep well, shitty brat.”

Eren watched him walk away, but reached out to him, albeit hesitantly before dropping his arm. “Hey, Levi—er… sir?” The poor brat stuttered, unaware of what to call the older man.

“What is it?” Levi paused in his step, looking over his shoulder.

The boy sat up and averted his eyes, feeling shy and embarrassed for no reason. “Um… thanks.” It was a loaded word for him at the moment. _Thanks for getting me out of there. Thanks for bringing me here. Thanks for protecting me. Just_ thanks _._

He watched the man give him a single shouldered shrug. “Don’t mention it. Go to sleep.” Levi took one of the candles from the thin table by the mirror and blew the other two out with a gentle breath.

Eren’s eyes followed the single flame until it’s glow disappeared down the hallway. A wave of exhaustion rolled over the already present one and Eren felt his eyelids growing heavy with every passing second. When he finally allowed sleep to pull him under, the last image in his head was that of Levi ripping the guild member’s arm out of its socket.

It was, in a weird way, the most comforting thing the boy had seen in the last month, and the most pleasant image to fall asleep to.


	5. The Warning's So Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **kirschnickerdoodle** :: hey look i finally updated after five months [nervous laughter]

It had been approximately a month since Levi and Eren had ‘defected’ from Trost Underground. A month since they had commandeered the now-spotless house which they were staying in. Eren had asked about the house on more than one occasion. Was it someone’s home? Did Levi know them? Did Levi _kill_ them?

The questions died down quickly enough, at least until the brunet had found the placard at the front of the house. It was nothing more than a thick plank of wood with the word ‘Zoë’ carved into it. Of course, Eren insisted he needed to know who Zoë was. What was their first name? What were they like?

The thug would only shrug him off; what did it really matter? Where else was Eren going to go? These conversations usually ended up with a fuming brat on the couch and an exasperated criminal scrubbing the kitchen counters until they squeaked.

Still, they had found a sort of balance. It was difficult, Levi ‘adjusting’ to the upper world and Eren adjusting to life as a fugitive. Not that either was doing it well. Levi still lived his life constantly looking over his shoulder, lest he ended up with a blade in his spine. Worse so, because he had to watch for the brunet, too. The brat sure as fuck didn’t comprehend the severity of the situation he had put them both into.

Then there was the issue of Eren attempting to adjust. It wasn’t that he was rebellious, a fact that surprised Levi to no end after the way he had been when they first met. Then again, having someone kick the shit out of you and then seeing them pop a man’s arms out of socket with as much ease as popping the head off a daisy…well maybe it had that effect.

Mostly, the brunet was _bored_. And clearly didn’t get the same amount of satisfaction from cleaning as Levi did.

Eren was young. He was trapped. He had been trapped his entire life. He was born within these Walls, and would die within them. Yet he sought freedom. And right now, that meant desperately wanting to not be in this shitty little house with a man who thought shit jokes were funny and got off on pushing him around – his words, not Levi’s.

Eren missed his friends, he missed being able to _go_. He didn’t have to tell Levi, he could see it written all over his face. When he had told the kid he had to stay on the property, preferably indoors, he could see the way it just broke him.

And so, they worked into a routine. They cleaned the house and the yard. They made this place livable. Levi eventually brought home a mattress and tossed it on the floor of the living room.  It was for Eren, so he didn’t have to sleep on the couch. It didn’t take long for him to switch the beds around, opting to sleep in the living room instead of Eren. The bedroom held no exit except a window that the brunet would have to break, and thus his first attempt to sneak out had been his last.

If Levi was being honest with himself, things had gotten borderline complacent with the brat. He had been cooperative. Suspiciously, so. He did what Levi told him, with minimal argument compared to the way he had been when they first met. Once he stopped being a little bitch, he wasn’t so bad really. The raven couldn’t even deny that he might possibly enjoy his company.

And he definitely couldn’t deny how Eren looked at him. It had gone from anger to fear to submission to…something. Admiration, he thought.

“Gross.” Levi sighed, lifting the back of his arm to his forehead, swiping it across to do what he could to remove the sweat from his skin.

It’s not like he wasn’t aware he’d be sweating. It usually began to cool down this late in the season, but apparently an Indian summer had decided to bid them fucking hello. Even so, that didn’t mean the work didn’t have to be done. He spent more time than he’d like out in the rather large property they had waylaid.

With the help of the brat, it hadn’t taken too long to till and turn the earth enough to plant crops. It wasn’t fun. Hell, it fucking sucked ass. Which Eren had told him. Repeatedly. Yet, it had to be done. The more self sufficient they were, the safer they were.

Growing their own crops meant that they only had to go into town for things like breads, dairy, and on the lucky occasion, meat. They could live on the crops alone, if they had to. And Levi had taken to hunting what he could. It was illegal, but what’s another mark on his slate?

Just as Levi lifted his hoe to swing it into a particularly dense row of earth between the crops, he heard someone’s voice in the distance. Two voices, he amended. Pausing mid-motion, he let the metal fall into the earth, fingers gripping the wooden handle tightly as he scanned the horizon.

His steel blue eyes quickly caught on a red scarf and a head of golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight. They looked young, though it was hard to tell in the distance. Levi thought they couldn’t be any older than Eren. As they came closer, he knew he was right.

The girl with the red scarf looked like she hated the world as much as he did, yet there was a certain sadness in her eyes. It was faint and hidden, something someone would only recognize because they saw the same thing in the mirror. The blond, however, seemed much more…personable.  His eyes were large and bright, blue shimmering with brilliance than no one could deny. Perhaps personable wasn’t right. There was a certain calculation to them, as if he was only showing people what they wanted to see. Levi knew he’d have to be careful of that one.

He remained silent, watching closely as the two came close enough to speak to him. Too close, really. His personal bubble was bigger than most, and they were in it. He was less than thrilled about it, hand tightening on the handle and waiting for them to state their business.

“Um, excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt your work – clearly you’re very busy—” The blond seemed nervous, but Levi wasn’t a patient man.

“Clearly.”

“O-oh, uh,” The blond fumbled a bit, and Levi didn’t miss the way the other was glaring at him. Nor could he deny he found it amusing. “Is this the Zoë residence?”

Levi said nothing, simply lifting a finger and pointing at the nearby sign that so clearly read ‘Zoë.’

“Ah, right, okay, good!” The blond laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Either this kid was smart and knew to be intimidated by him, or he was a coward. Levi was betting on the former. “Is Eren here?”

“I don’t know anyone by that name.” Levi’s voice was even, stoic as he looked. It was a blatant lie, but he wasn’t about to tell two strangers that the brat was here. They might be assassins, newbies or specialists hired by the boss; the female certainly looked like she could be. Her response only furthered his suspicions.

With no more warning then the frustrated almost-growl that pushed from her throat, she lunged at him, reaching out and twisting her fingers into the collar of his shirt. She was strong, surprisingly strong. Not to mention she had four inches on him; enough for the action to force him onto his toes. Even so, he couldn’t help but react as he ever would in this situation.

Gripping the wrist at his neck bruisingly tight, he held her fast and pressed the blade of a small knife he had been carrying against her throat. He didn’t cut, simply watched as the skin dipped around the blade, her chin rising in response. Neither spoke for a moment, steely eyes glaring into the others.

“I know he’s here!” Her voice was full of a fury that he was certain he had heard warnings over. “He wrote us letters! He told us to come here! Tell me where he is!”

Levi’s eyes widened at her words, his pupils shrinking and his grip tightening around the blade handle in his hand. Eren had _what!?_ He had told, blown their fucking cover? Everything he had done, all the work he had managed, it was all for naught? Because that fucking brat told them? Were they the only ones who knew? Would killing them keep the secret? Were they even telling the truth?

_I hate useless deaths._

“Levi, wait! Don’t hurt her!”

Eren’s voice was urgent, panicked even. He had run up from the small sitting area under the willow tree, his cheeks flushed from exertion and breath heaving in his chest. It wasn’t all that surprising that he was so worried, not with the way Levi looked. His eyes were wide and his features set.

It reminded Eren of the way he looked when he protected him. But this was different. More…fatal. Levi would do what he had to do, he was certain of it.

“That’s my sister!” He panted out, hands on his knees and green eyes shining from under his mass of dark hair.

Levi tensed, fingers tightening around Mikasa’s wrist. He ignored the way her lips curled back in pain.

“ _What_.”

Eren visibly winced, wanting to look away but more worried about his sister with the knife at her throat than the possibility of getting kicked in the face. Again.

“That’s my si—they’re my siblings. Armin and Mikasa.” He pointed at them respectively, breath finally caught as he stood up straight.

The muscles in Levi’s jaw visibly tensed, hand ripping Mikasa’s fingers from his shirt and roughly shoving her back with enough force to cause her to stumble a few steps.

“You…” Levi’s voice was low, nearly a growl. Eren had never seen him this angry. Hell, Levi couldn’t remember the last time he had been this _angry_. Even when the anger took over in the underground, when he had to protect Eren…it was secondary. Anger was always secondary, but at that time he knew why. Protect Eren. But now? All he could see was red.

“ _You fucking wrote them? You gave them instructions telling them how to fucking get here?! Are you fucking stupid!? Do you want_ them _to come and kill you!?_ ” Levi was nearly breathing fire with the way his breath heaved in his chest and his body burned. He just couldn’t calm down. Couldn’t stop being so Maria-damned pissed.

Eren’s lips were pressed together, nearly pouting like the petulant brat Levi liked to assume he was. “They’re my family! What was I supposed to do? Just let them think I was dead!?” Eren was yelling back now, but he couldn’t help it. How else was he supposed to react? He just wanted to see them.

“Obviously.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t do that. Not everyone is a cold-hearted bastard that is happy to be fucking alone!”

Levi watched as Eren’s eyes widened with realization of what he had said. Too late, as the shorter man’s fist connected with the brunet’s jaw with a resounding _thud_ ; Eren falling to the ground from the force. He ignored the injured look in those bright eyes as the teenager held his jaw, ignored the way Armin was physically restraining Mikasa.

All he could focus on were the words echoing in his ears and the way his heart had apparently taken up residence between his eyes. He took a few steps before turning back to the trio, jabbing a strong finger in the direction of Eren’s siblings, eyes focused on the kid himself.

“Send them the fuck home. If they ever come back? I’ll kill them.” His words left no room for argument, and he didn’t stick around to give him a chance. Turning on his heel, he stomped back into the house, assuming Eren was trying to explain what the fuck just happened to his brother and sister. And why he had to stay here instead of leave with them.

Maybe he would leave with them? It would make things easier for him, wouldn’t it? No longer having to look out for some hard-headed brat.

_Why the fuck would I care—do I care?_

Levi hadn’t bothered to check on Eren, assuming he’d do what he was told. Frankly, he thought if he saw the kid right now he’d punch him again. Instead, he took a way too fucking cold shower before crashing on the bed in the bedroom, trying to ignore that it smelled of what he assumed was Eren.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep. He hadn’t even remembered falling asleep, actually. Levi didn’t sleep much as it was – insomnia had long ago decided to be his best friend. He groaned as he rolled off the bed; this impromptu nap meant he probably wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.

As he made his way into the living room, he couldn’t help but notice how dark it was. The sun had set, and no candles had been lit. Odd, usually Eren was quick to light them, taking a little too much joy in the fire.

_Maybe he really did go back with them?_

There was a pang in his chest that he chose to ignore, instead grabbing one of the many knives he had hidden throughout the house and exiting it. He had made it a habit to check the perimeter at least nightly, to make sure there were no assassins hoping to make an easy kill of them under the guise of darkness. He had yet to encounter one.

Even so, he made his rounds. Luckily, the property was pretty flat and lacked many things to hide behind. Or trip over. Its only real feature was the willow tree, its branches dense enough to hide someone within. Usually there was nothing there, but this time…there was a silhouette.

They couldn’t be an assassin; why would an assassin just be sitting there? It wasn’t hard to figure out who it was; even so, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Taking careful steps, he snuck up behind him, slipping the knife from its sheath in his boot and pressing the dull side to Eren’s throat; he found it far too amusing at the way the kid jumped.

“L-Levi!?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, pressing the cold blade against his neck before pulling it away from him.

“You let your guard down too easily.” Levi shook his head, pressing his hand against the trunk of the tree for balance as he tucked the knife safely away in his boot. Not that he needed the help, it was more a habit. And he couldn’t help but notice when his fingers ran over the unnatural ridges in the bark.

He squinted in the dark, barely able to make out the letters. And then he did, and he found himself less surprised than he thought he should have been by the fact that it was his and Eren’s initials; likely carved by the brat himself.

“Sorry for the way I acted earlier.” Levi’s voice was hesitant, even yet awkward. He wasn’t used to apologizing. And he couldn’t really convince himself that he was completely wrong. Though threatening the kid’s family might have gone a bit too far. “I was just…worried.”

And that was the heart of the matter. The one he really had preferred to have not realized. He was angry because he was worried for Eren. Worried about his life…and maybe even worried he was going to leave.

Levi’s fingers brushed over the surface again before turning back to Eren, noting the way the teenager’s cheeks flushed and he tried very intently to not look at him. A smile tugged at Levi’s lips but he said nothing, instead moving to sit beside him.

They sat in silence, both simply watching the way the fireflies peppered the open fields, lighting up like small fireworks before fading again, only to reappear moments later. Levi had no idea how many there were, he was just amazed at how beautiful they were. Apparently, he was amazed enough that it showed.

“I’ve never seen you look like that.”

Levi almost jumped, Eren’s voice seeming unnaturally loud after the long silence filled only with the whir of cicadas. “What?”

Eren’s lips pulled back into a grin, a smile that reached into his eyes. “You just looked so…in awe. Happy even.”

The raven only stared at him for a moment before nodding, turning back to the horizon. “Not much to be happy for inside these Walls. But,” He nodded toward the field of fireflies, “I’ve never gotten the chance to really see them before.”

“Really?” Levi only nodded, Eren following his gaze back to the field. “I used to watch them a lot during the summer. With Mom.” When Levi didn’t say anything, the brunet continued. “We used to sit outside under the tree in the backyard. We had one of those swings, y’know? I’d sit in her lap and we’d just…watch. Sometimes she’d sing to me, or we’d roast marshmallows; the marshmallows became a regular thing after Mikasa was adopted. But it was just…so peaceful. It made me think ‘maybe life inside the Walls isn’t so bad.’”

“It sounds…nice.” Eren hummed his agreement, Levi’s eyes still focused on the universe of fireflies before him. “I never had a chance to do anything like that. Never had parents…grew up in the slums underground. I was always on the run, or hiding underground. I started out thieving, like you. Then it was always Trost Underground, any time I was on the surface…well I had an objective other than looking at the little bugs with asses that light up.”

Eren said nothing, only looking at him. This was the first time Levi had really said anything about himself, even if it wasn’t much. Even so, it was also the first time that he had actually made it seem like he was unhappy with what he had been doing with his life, not just an unhappy person in general.

“Your siblings seem to really care about you, Eren. And you clearly have a great mom, so how did you end up a thief?”

“Had.” Eren’s voice was soft, and Levi wasn’t sure he had really spoken.

“What?”

“Had a great mom. She died…” Eren’s eyes were directed at the fireflies, but they looked like they were seeing something else entirely, and Levi noticed the way the brunet’s hands fidgeted. He wondered if he wanted to cry.

“I—sorry.”

Eren shrugged, but Levi could tell he cared.

“It’s okay. She…and then Dad disappeared. Mikasa and I were left to fend for ourselves – well Armin and his grandpa helped how they could. But…I could make more with thieving than I could ever hope to make working myself to the bone for some spoiled fat rich man or toiling away in the fields.”

Levi only nodded and Eren seemed slightly surprised by this. Perhaps he had expected an argument. It wasn’t a life he’d want anyone to get into, but the criminal could understand where the brunet was coming from. And he couldn’t really say he was wrong either.

Silence fell over them, a heavy blanket that was nearly suffocating. Eren was still shifting, clearly uncomfortable. And Levi was shit at comforting.

“So what’s that?” Levi lifted his hand, gesturing toward the carving in the tree. He nearly laughed at the way Eren’s eyes widened, cheeks and ears flushing red and his entire body growing tense.

“Oh—um—er—” Eren was undeniably blushing, brows furrowing upward and Levi wondered if he was going to try to hide; he had never seen him embarrassed like this before. “It’s nothing – it’s stupid.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a stupid brat; that’s nothing new. What is it?” Levi’s expression remained unchanged, even if he found this all highly amusing.

Eren let out a heavy sigh, eyes focusing on his hands in his lap, thumbs pressing together. “It doesn’t matter…” He bit his lower lip, next words coming out a nearly heartbreaking mumble. “It’s not like you could ever like a ‘brat’ like me, anyway.”

Levi couldn’t help it, he didn’t even try. Laughter bubbled up from his chest, lips pulling back into a smile and eyes crinkling with genuine amusement at the ridiculousness of it all. This kid was infatuated with him, or maybe it had turned to more than infatuation, and then he had the audacity to pull his heartstrings by saying something like that?

Then there was the fact that him saying that _could_ pull his heartstrings. All he could do was laugh at himself and the situation he had gotten himself into; he was in way too fucking deep.

And then he saw Eren, staring at him with those big green eyes, looking like Levi had just kicked his puppy. He should probably apologize, explain his laughter. But well, he was shit with words and he was pretty sure the brunet wouldn’t find it nearly as funny as he did.

Before he could think better of it, he gripped Eren’s jaw and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a short, firm kiss that managed to take the brunet’s breath away. A smirk tugged at his lips as he looked into those bright eyes, lingering close to his face.

“Idiot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hehehe *goes back into hiding for another year*


End file.
